Display interfaces, such as GUIs, represent a well known presentation medium for displaying computer data to users. A GUI typically comprises a variety of display items that may include icons, images, parameters etc.
A parameter is a variable that is given a constant value for a specified application. Since a parameter is a variable, its value should be able to be changed. There are a plurality of ways to change the value of a parameter. One way is through the use of a dialog box. A dialog box is a typical control device that enables a user to view and select values of a parameter. Other ways of controlling a parameter include buttons and pull-down menus. To change parameter values using buttons, a user typically has to move the cursor onto a button associated with the desired parameter. The user then has to select the button to change its state. Pull-down menus generally require the user to move the cursor to a desired menu or the item, select the menu or item, find and select a desired value from the menu, and then release to change the value of the parameter. In either case, the cursor may be positioned using the help of either arrow keys on a computer's keyboard, mouse or any other sort of computer pointing device.
It has, for a long time, been known to allow a user to change values of parameters. Indeed, it has been known to have a user change the value of one parameter and have the value of a correlated parameter be changed automatically. However, a user has not been given the opportunity to set the relationship between two or more parameters.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and apparatus that enable a user to set the relationship between two or more parameters.